


Discovery Channel.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Intelligence on Kinkbingo. Adam and Tommy watch TV, well they try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery Channel.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

Watching the discovery channel with Tommy is so much more interesting than just watching the shows. Tommy seems to know random trivia about everything. People hear the valley boy accent, see the blonde hair and makeup and they dismiss him as some air head, but he's not; he's intelligent and it's sexy. Adam loves that he can think for himself, that he has opinions based on a hundred facts. He's cute when he's being a geek and Adam finds it cute and sexy as hell at the same time.

　

"You’re smiling at me and, like, staring at me, not the show. I thought you liked the ones about big cats?" Tommy says and Adam hadn't even realized he'd spaced out.

　

"I was just thinking about how cute you are when you geek out." Adam shrugs.

　

"I do not geek out." Tommy argues.

　

"Yes you do and it's really cute and hot." Adam smiles.

　

"The nerd stuff gets to you like that?" Tommy asks.

　

"Yeah, smart is sexy." Adam says happily.

　

"Most people thought I was trying to show off when I came out with facts, but I don't plan it, I just find stuff interesting." Tommy shrugs.

　

"You should never feel bad about being intelligent." Adam says firmly.

　

"Because Smart is sexy?" Tommy repeats. 

　

"Yeah, it really is, I love that you’re smart, I love hearing you talk about things that I didn't even get till you explained them. I like that you know things like orang-utan means old man of the forest, I like your random facts. It's a part of who you are, it makes you who you are and I love who you are." Adam says, reaching out to stroke Tommy's hair off his face. 

　

"How do you do that? You take something I've always been embarrassed about, being smarter than I look, and you make it sound like something great, something sexy?" Tommy asks.

　

"I didn't do anything, I just told you how I feel." Adam shrugs, which is true, he loves all the sides to Tommy, loves that he's laid back, loves that he intelligent. He doesn't rub it in people’s faces that he is smarter than them. He's not arrogant about his intelligence, it's just a part of him and he could never imagine wanting Tommy to be different. 

　

"You’re the best boyfriend ever. I'm smart enough to know that." Tommy says, straddling Adam's hips, ass in his lap, apparently having lost interest in his documentary. Adam's not stupid either, he'd rather have Tommy in his lap than watch TV.

　

"Well I'm glad I seemed like the smart choice. Never change, okay? The geek stuff is hot, I love that you’re smart." Adam says firmly.

　

"Be smart enough to shut up now." Tommy says softly and then his mouth is on Adam's, kissing him deeply and Tommy isn't the only smart one, Adam doesn't try to talk, but he does stand, holding onto Tommy who’s smart enough to wrap his legs around Adam's waist so that he can carry him without dropping him. Adam doesn't bother to stop and turn the TV off. He can't even understand half of what's being said without Tommy's commentary to explain it and really they can watch TV anytime. He's not picking TV over Tommy in his bed, that wouldn't be a smart decision. 

　

He manages to get them both up the stairs and to his room, only almost dropping Tommy a few times. They make it to the bedroom in one piece and the moment he puts Tommy down on his feet, they both start stripping. Adam gets the lube and a condom out while Tommy pulls back the sheets and gets in the bed and Adam definitely made the smart choice here, though. He can't believe this man is his, can't believe he's found the hottest nerd ever. He gets into bed with Tommy, slicking up his fingers and opening Tommy slowly, but not too slowly, teasing Tommy right now wouldn't be smart. As he pushes into Tommy's body, Tommy's nails dig into his back, sharp scratches adding to the pleasure. As much as he loves listening to Tommy geek out over the discovery channel, he likes this more, loves being inside of Tommy, thrusting hard and fast while Tommy writhes under him.

　

He means it when he says he wouldn't change anything about Tommy, he wouldn't. He loves all the different parts that add up to make Tommy the man he is. From intelligence to passionate, Tommy has it all and he shares it all with Adam, which makes him a very lucky man.

　

He wraps his hand around Tommy's cock, wanting to hear him moan even louder, loving the way Tommy sounds in and out of bed. So he always tries to make Tommy come first and this time he's got it right, Tommy's body tightening around him, hips jerking as he comes between them, panting Adam's name over and over, even after he stops coming. He speeds his thrusts up, losing his rhythm, thrusts turning almost sloppy. His orgasm feels like it starts with a tingle in the base of his spine and then it explodes through the rest of his body. 

　

While he's getting them both cleaned up Tommy steals his phone, not giving it back till Adam gets back into bed with him. Tommy's used Adam's account to tweet one very simple message.

　

*Smart guys are hot*

　

Adam laughs, kissing Tommy again.

　

"Glad to see I proved my point, smart is sexy." Adam smiles, pressing soft kisses to every patch of skin he can find.

　

"I can't agree more, no wonder I love you, you’re totally a nerd as well." Tommy laughs.

　

"I'm not a nerd." Adam argues.

　

"Do I need to prove my point?" Tommy asks.

　

Thinking about how he proved his point, Adam nods and before he knows it, he's flat on his back, having the breath kissed out of him. Smart guys really are hot and Tommy really is his perfect man.

　

The End.


End file.
